Hold Me Now
by brachan90
Summary: *Re-release - now completed!* Sometimes our lives take a different direction, but we never expect them to change back. The story of the Dreamer and the Realist; the Player and the Flirt; the Tom-boy and the Shy -guy.
1. Part 1

**_Hold Me Now_**

Ok, this is a G/B, T/M and U/P fic. If you don't like these couples, then you have been warned. I don't own the characters, or the song "Hold Me Now" from which the title was obviously derived. (It's a funky 80s song by a band called the Thompson Twins. Stupid name for a band with four members, but I like the song). And thank you, Sarah aka Vega, for beta reading this for me! It's amazing how so many stupid mistakes slip right by!

A/N : In accordance with fanfiction.net regulations, the lemon scene in this chapter has been removed. There is a note at its former place, as well as a link to the uncensored version of the story.

_One_

_I have a picture, pinned to my wall,_

An image of you and of me, and we're laughing 

_And loving it all._

_Look at our lives now, we're tattered and torn._

_We fuss and we fight, and delight in the tears_

_That we cry until dawn._

Bulma Briefs Vegeta made a short list. It consisted of names, with corresponding addresses of the people she wished to invite to a party to be held at Capsule Corp., her home.

The list was longer than it had been the previous times she had made it. The "children" were all grown up, and had moved out of home, except for Trunks, who, being the President of Capsule Corp., _had_ to remain at home. Bulma organised the party revolving around his work.

For this year, Bulma had to send her own daughter an invitation. Bra had moved to go to university; to get a nursing degree I like making Bra a nurse, don't I?. She said that she had always wanted to help people. Her Spring break was coming up soon, but Bulma still wanted to let her know in advance.

Marron still lived in Satan City, in a small apartment, supporting herself with a job as a barmaid. Bulma had offered Marron a job at Capsule Corp. on numerous occasions, but Marron had always politely refused. She felt her history with Trunks could cause complications.

Pan also lived in the city, working as a teacher. She taught Personal Development, Health and Physical Education at Orange Star High School. Gohan and Videl often wondered about their daughter's sexuality. Since breaking up with Uub, she had not dated another man, though she had all male friends. When she had found out what they thought, she told them, through Bulma, that she was not a lesbian, and had not spoken to them since.

Uub was doing an accelerated tertiary course in construction, which he was complementing by a traineeship with a local construction company. He really wanted to make something of his life, apart from fighting, and he was doing a good job. After his break-up with Pan, he had sunk into depression for several years, and was only just getting over it. They had really loved each other, but their relationship was not working as Pan wanted it to. Uub had not been prepared for the break-up, and it hurt him very deeply.

Goten was harder to contact, but fortunately he had left Bulma an email address, so she could find him, wherever he was. Inspired after winning a kareoke competition, Goten had started up a musical career. He was mildly successful, with a few of his singles making it into the charts, but his main love was for live performances. This had caused severe problems between he and Bra. She thought he was being ridiculous, believing he could make it as a musician. She knew that her chosen career of nursing was well within her grasps, since she was intelligent, and enjoyed what she was learning. But the chances of Goten making it as a performer were extremely slim. Goten argued that it was his dream, and that if she really loved him, she should let him go ahead with it and stop treating him as if he didn't know what he was doing. It was his life, and he was free to do as he wanted. Besides, what would it matter if he was not successful? He had managed his life fairly well up to that point, without a permanent job.

As Bulma thought of this, she wondered if the party was such a good idea. Goten and Bra had broken up on very bad terms, with Bra demanding that no one give Goten any of her contact numbers. Though Trunks and Marron were now "just friends", they were always uncomfortable around each other, especially considering the reputation they both had. Bulma wasn't sure if seeing Pan again would result in Uub falling back into his pit of despair. And she doubted that Pan would be particularly eager to see her parents.

But Bulma was sure that she was doing the right thing. She just hoped that this would mend their wounds, rather than pouring salt into them.

* * * * * *

Marron rolled out of the bed that she was sharing with yet another nameless male. The effects of alcohol were still vaguely present, so she shook her head to clear it, and remember where she was.

She was at a friend's place, after a wild party. If her memories were correct, then the sleeping form was not the only person she had bedded. There were at least two others.

Marron sighed, and as she always did "the morning after" asked herself why she did it. Why did she degrade herself? She knew the answer, just as she knew it would happen again. To get over Trunks. To force him out of her mind. And, as usual, it hadn't worked. All she had succeeded in doing was increase her reputation as a flirt and a slut.

Disgusted with herself, Marron grabbed her clothes and her car keys, got dressed and left. Luckily, she was not far from her apartment, because she could still feel the buzz from all the alcohol she had drunk the previous night.

Her mail was waiting for her just inside the door, along with her cat; a ginger named Geri. Gently patting Geri, Marron collected her letters, and carried them to the kitchen table. 

Only after an insanely strong cup of coffee was Marron able to look through the mail. Amongst the bills, junk and second notices, she found an envelope distinctively marked with the Capsule Corp. logo. She hoped it wasn't another letter from "Trunks", offering her a position at Capsule Corp. Marron knew that it was Bulma who sent those letters. Trunks would never do anything like that.

Marron tore open the envelope anyway, and read Bulma's invitation. Her first instinct was to throw the letter out, and pretend that she had never got it.

But something stopped her from doing that. Maybe it was a desire to see her other friends, who she had basically dumped along with Trunks. Or maybe it was a subconscious love that remained for her former lover.

Whatever the reason, Marron rang Bulma the next day, assuring the older woman that she would not miss the party for the world. She had already marked the date on her calender.

* * * * * *

Pan also received her invitation that day – and she, too, was tempted to pretend she didn't get it. She still loathed her parents for their stereotyped views and assumptions. _I simply prefer the company of guys! They're not bitchy or anything like that. How does that make me a lesbian?_

But, again, something held her back. If the party was to be held at Capsule Corp., that meant Bra would be there. She would be back soon for Spring break, and Pan had not seen her for months now. Bra was the only – besides Marron – exception to Pan's guy friends "rule". 

Pan dialled Bulma's number. _Maybe my parents won't be able to make it. _Pan smirked. _And if worst comes to worst, I've got some great insults to use on them!_

* * * * * *

"Later, Uub!" called one of Uub's workmates. Uub waved in reply. 

_Finished at last!_ He smiled to himself. Today had been a great day. He had been promoted to Chief Supervisor of the construction site he was working at. The boss thought that Uub had great potential, and reminded him of himself as a younger man. 

Uub whistled as he walked to his apartment, just a few blocks away from the construction site. He hadn't saved enough money for a car yet, but even when he did, Uub doubted that he would buy one. When you had the ability to fly faster than the speed of sound, cars weren't really all that important to you. 

Still whistling, he gathered his mail from the letterbox, and strolled inside. Nothing of any real interest…except for a letter from Capsule Corp. Uub smiled again. He wondered if Trunks had heard about Uub's success, and wanted to offer him a job at Capsule Corp.

His smile faded when he read the invitation from Bulma. A party at Capsule Corp.… The last time Uub had been to a party at Capsule Corp., Pan had told him that she didn't think their relationship was working. That they needed time apart. Uub grabbed a chair for support as his legs failed beneath him. He staggered to the pantry, and took out a jar of pills that he had not needed for months now, but had once survived on.

An image of Pan's face appeared in his mind as he gulped down three of the tiny tablets. He rushed to the bathroom, and brought the pills back up again, along with his lunch and afternoon tea. Uub rested his head against the bathroom mirror, and used the vanity for support.

After a while, he found the strength to splash his face with cold water. He remained in the bathroom for a little longer, before finally returning to the kitchen. The invitation was still sitting on the table. He grabbed it, and stuck it to the fridge. He'd have to think about that one.

* * * * * *

Bra staggered down the corridor to her dorm room, acting far more intoxicated than she actually was. A very drunk male shadowed her.

"Bra…wait up…" he slurred, smashing into the wall as he rounded a corner. Bra giggled, and continued.

She unlocked the door to her room, and stood in the doorway, waiting for the guy to catch up. "Congratulations," she mocked. "You made it here all by yourself!"

"I'm not a think as you pissed I am," he laughed. He leaned forward to kiss her, but stumbled, and ending up mashing his lips against her shoulder. Bra tried not to show her disgust. 

Somehow, he managed to stand, propping himself up against the doorframe. One of his hands found its way to Bra's side, and started sliding upwards. Bra frowned.

"So, are you gonna let me in, baby? Or you wanna fuck right here in the corridor?" he murmured, attempting to sound seductive. 

To Bra, he sounded like choking engine. She shut the door in his face, and locked it. "Jerk."

Bra couldn't wait to get home. The post-exam parties had started, and she was already sick of them. The guy she had just rejected had been the fourth that week, all of them begging to get between her legs. All of them sleazy, disgusting and stupid. 

Bra switched on her computer, to check her email. She had three new messages. The first was a stupid forwarded office email from her brother. He must have been bored at work. The second was junk from the university. But the final message was interesting. It was from her mother.

_Hi Bra-chan,_

_Looking forward to you coming home. Missed you heaps. Having a party in a couple of weeks, and wanted to let you know early. Invited everyone. Miss you heaps!_

_Love, Okaasan._

Bra smiled. Bulma was always so to-the-point when she wrote emails. Bra quickly typed a reply, thanking her mother for the early notice, and stating that she couldn't wait to get home. The minute she had sent it, Bra finally noticed something that had been written in the email. _Invited everyone_. 

"Goten…" Bra whispered. Bra knew that she had a lot of unfinished business with her ex, but she wasn't ready to face it just yet. But then again, given the choice, she probably wouldn't ever want to face it. At least now, she would have to.

* * * * * *

"Whaddya mean, you've cancelled our show!?!" Goten screamed at the terrified clerk.

The small man fixed his glasses, and cleared his throat. "Well…y-you see, M-mr. Son…we just didn't sell enough tickets to cover the cost of hiring you and your band…and we had an offer from the bingo society. They payed _us_ to use the room in which we had you booked. I'm very sorry, sir." The clerk quickly left, to avoid any kind of assault from the irate Saiyan.

"Great, just great!" growled Goten's drummer, Jock. "That's the third place that this has happened. I'm sick of it. No show, means no money. I quit!"

"You can't quit!" Goten snarled.

"Watch me!" Jock stormed out of the club.

Goten looked at his other two band members. His base guitarist, a dark-skinned man nicknamed Jag, sighed.

"I'm sorry, Goten, man, but Jock has a point. I can't keep this up. I've got my sister to support. I'm really sorry." With that, Jag followed Jock's route.

Goten growled angrily, and turned to the only remaining musician, the pianist, Julio. "Well, I guess it's just us, Julio…"

"Correction, _amigo_…just you. _Adios_." 

Goten watched as his last band member left him. He let out a furious cry, and punched the nearest wall. A crack feathered its way from the epicentre of Goten's hit, and spread out across the entire wall. Goten backed away, guiltily looking around. When he saw no one had noticed, he too, walked out of the club, and, guitar case in hand, started the long flight home.

_What a shitty day!_

* * * * * * 

The intercom on Trunks' desk buzzed. "Yes?"

"Your 2 o'clock appointment is here, sir," replied his secretary in a crisp voice. "Shall I send her in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Trunks stared at his office door as possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"I-I'm Trunks Briefs Vegeta, Capsule Corp. President…" he stammered.

"I know who you are, Mr. Briefs," the woman purred. "I'm Katherina, but you can call me Katie. I applied for a job as a model…for Capsule Corp. advertising?"

"Ahhh, that's right. Please, take a seat."

As she sat down, Trunks took a moment to properly check "Katie" out. She had fiery auburn hair, and dark blue-green eyes. She was wearing a red dress, which clung to her everywhere. It was very short, so Trunks could see her long, firm thighs, and very low-cut, so he could stare at her cleavage. Perfect specimen of a woman.

"So, tell me, Katie, what are your…qualifications?" Trunks asked, with a smirk. If this model was anything like the rest of them, he was about to get something good.

"Well…I've done work for Calvin Klein, plus a couple of Playboy sessions, and…"

"No, I mean…" Trunks took of his glasses, and pushed his chair away from his desk. "What are your _qualifications_?"

The clueless look disappeared from Katie's face, and was replaced by a saucy gaze. "Oh, I see. Is _that_ how Capsule Corp. works?"

"Only for the models."

Chapter censored in accordance to fanfiction.net regulations. To read uncensored version:

http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/hmn1.htm 

"Do I get the job?" she asked, almost hesitantly, as if she thought the screaming of "Marron" might have had some affect on her chances.

"Yes. You're a very talented young lady," Trunks replied, half in a daze. "Actually, I think there may be a permanent position for a model. Would that interest you?"

"Really? Permanent! Oh, thank you, Mr. Briefs!" Katie threw her arms around Trunks neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not a problem."

With a perfect smile plastered on her perfect mouth, Katie started to leave. At the door, she stopped for a moment. "Oh, if you ever need to…check my qualifications again, you are _quite_ welcome to."

"Thank you."

She winked, and left.

As soon as she was gone, Trunks rested his head against the table. He always conducted "interviews" with models in that way. If they weren't any good, they weren't offered a position. If they were, they usually were added to the "Model List", which was a list of names of models often used in commercials. A very select few were offered permanent positions. Those girls had to be especially good. They had to make Trunks lose control…and scream out Marron's name.

Deep inside, Trunks knew he was still in love with Marron. In the same way she basically whored herself to get over him, he had had sex with countless models to try and get over her. It didn't work for him either, as his encounter with Katie had just proven. 

Trunks looked up, and stared at a photo, which he had kept, even though all the couples featured were no more. It had been taken just after Pan, Bra and Uub had finished High school. Trunks and Marron had already been together for several months. Uub had taken Pan to their graduation party. And Bra had finally worked up the nerves to ask Goten out.

Those had been the happy days; when things were easy. Sometimes, Trunks wished he could go back to those days. Life seemed so simple then. But now…everything was so hard. Trunks sighed. _No use wishing for something that'll never happen. Things never go back to the way they were. Never._

Bra/Goten   Nextà


	2. Part 2

**_Hold Me Now_**

I used part of a song in this chapter – "That's the Beat of A Heart", by the Warren Brothers (it was in the movie "Where the Heart is" ^-^).

_Two_

_You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind_

_Both of us searching for some perfect world _

_We know we'll never find_

_So perhaps I should leave here, yeah, and go far away_

_But you know that there's nowhere than I'd rather be_

_Than with you here today_

**_Several years previously…_**

"Steaks are ready!" called Trunks, flipping the last chunk of beef off the barbecue and onto an awaiting plate.

Goten, as usual, was the first to grab the food. His plate was also piled with the most food. Uub and Pan wandered over, hand-in-hand, and took their plates. Marron and Bra finished setting up the CD player, and came to collect their meal. Once everyone had their food, Trunks took his own plate, and joined his friends on the beach.

The six of them had gone away for the weekend, staying in a luxurious cabin on the coast. Tonight was their last night of leisure away from the city, so they had decided to have a beach barbecue. 

It was a warm night, so they were all still wearing their swimsuits. The guys all wore board shorts, and Trunks donned a tank-top while he had been cooking. Marron wore a pink one-piece. She had been wearing a floppy hat earlier, but had taken it off once the sun had started to set. Pan still had her hat on; a baseball cap worn backwards in her typical tom-boy style. Her swimsuit was looser than Marron's, but she still looked gorgeous to Uub. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The bright yellow zinc he had on his nose really stood out against his dark skin. Bra's long model legs were folded beneath her in an almost painful looking position, but it did not seem to faze her. Every so often, Goten would look up from his meal, and run his hand along one of her thighs. In her red bikini, Bra was wearing the least clothes.

First to start and first to finish, Goten grabbed his second favourite possession – his guitar. He strummed a few chords, then sang in a great voice, "Look inside and find the part that's lea-ding you…cos that's the beat of the heart!"

"Goten, do you know any more words from that song?" Trunks asked.

"No…" Goten admitted.

"Then stop singing it! That's why we have the CD player here!"

Goten picked up the case of the CD that was playing. "'You Rock My World', 'Blow My Whistle', 'Get the Party Started', 'Starlight'…What's the point of playing dance-club music at a beach?"

"You can still dance!" said Uub, standing up, pulling Pan with him. He started dancing, and singing along in a voice that left something to be desired – he had always been a better dancer than singer. "Starlight, can you give me my fame?…"

The others all laughed. Goten rolled his eyes. "Okay, Uub. Point taken."

Bra uncrossed her legs and stretched them out. "How long are you supposed to wait before going swimming after you've eaten?"

"Half an hour," Marron answered.

"Anyone got any suggestions for something I can do for half an hour?"

Goten grinned and ran his hand up Bra's thigh to her hip. "I've got an idea." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh, really? Maybe I won't go swimming after all." Seeing the almost disappointed look on Goten's face, Bra added. "I think I'm gonna like your idea better." She kissed him back.

"Geez, guys! Get a room!" cried Marron. "There are other people here!"

"Alright then." Goten and Bra stood up, and walked back towards the beach house, hand-in-hand. There was no doubt about what they were going to do.

"Ew!" Trunks stated. "Best friend, little sister."

"Best friend, uncle," Pan called out.

Uub laughed. "I think Pan wins in the ew-factor there."

"Definitely," replied Marron. She ran one hand up Trunks' back. "But, you must admit – it's not such a bad idea."

Trunks grinned, stood, and helped Marron to her feet. They started back towards the beach house, but stopped, seeing Uub and Pan had stayed behind. "You losers coming?"

"Uh…no. We're gonna stay here a little longer," answered Uub.

"Niiice," laughed Trunks. "Well, see you later." He slipped one arm around Marron's waist, and chuckled, "Sex on the beach…"

* * * * * *

**_Back to the present…_**

Goten rapped on the door in front of him for a third time. Finally, he heard a tired female voice mumbling from within. 

"Just a moment," the voice called. "Who could be visiting at this time of night?"

Goten rolled his eyes. _This time of night? It's 8 o'clock. _He smoothed his hair with his hand, and smiled as the door was opened. The face of a woman stared out of the doorway at him. She looked older and more tired than the last time he had seen her, and considering that was two years ago, she probably was.

"Goten?" she whispered.

"Evening, okaasan," he greeted back. "Mind if I come inside?"

"Oh, of course." ChiChi moved to one side. The minute Goten was inside, and the door was shut, ChiChi pulled her youngest son into a deep embrace. "Oh, my baby."

"Sorry I've been away so long," Goten apologised. 

"That's okay. Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, yeah."

ChiChi nodded, and ran towards the kitchen. Goten smiled a little, and looked around the room he was in. _Hasn't changed a bit_. He picked up a family portrait that was sitting on a coffee table. 

"I can't believe you still live here all by yourself, kaasan," Goten called out. "It's too big!"

ChiChi returned with two cups of tea, and handed one to Goten. "I manage. And, well, I couldn't exactly just leave. Memories and all."

"Yeah…I guess."

ChiChi sat down on the couch, and patted the space next to her. "So, what brings you home? Band having a break from touring?"

Goten sat down. "Um…yeah…well…actually…" He ran his hand through his hair. "It's sort of a permanent break. I guess I'm over the whole singing thing…"

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. So…what have you got planned now?"

"Well…I…uh…thought I might move home. Try to start my life again from where I left off."

"Bra should be pleased to hear that."

Goten's entire body tensed up. "B-chan? I-is she still living at home?"

"No, she moved away for college. I thought you knew that."

Goten laughed a little. "Of course I knew. Stupid me – I just forgot." He drained his cup of tea. 

ChiChi noticed that her son was uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. "You must be tired. Your room's the same as you left it."

Goten knew what his mother was doing. And he appreciated it. He smiled his thanks. "Yeah, okay. I was flying all night. See you in the morning. Love you."

He kissed his mother on the cheek, and dragged his tired body to his room. ChiChi hadn't been lying. His room was the exactly the same as he had left it. She had obviously tidied it up several times, but nothing had been disturbed from its place. Even the photo frame on his bedside table. Goten walked towards it. He stopped as his mother knocked on the door.

"Goten!" ChiChi called from his door. "I forgot to tell you. Bulma's having a get-together on the weekend. I think she emailed you about it. Do you want to go? Because I'm about to call her."

"Sure thing! I'd love to see Trunks."

"Okay, Goten. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Okaasan."

Goten looked at the photo frame again. He sat on his bed and picked it up. It hadn't been moved since he had pushed it over in a fit of anger. There was a darker mark where the wood around the frame had faded in the sunlight. He stared at the picture in the frame. A younger, more foolish version of himself stared back at him, holding in his arms the most precious possession he had ever owned. Her blue eyes were twinkling, and she looked so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually _seen _her happy. He could only remember her being sad, not knowing what was going to happen between them. Or angry, when she knew what was.

With a sigh, Goten placed the frame back down, but upright this time. He took off his shirt, and climbed under his bed covers. He sighed deeply. What he wouldn't give for another chance with Bra. What he wouldn't give just to hold her again.

He knew she wouldn't be at Capsule Corps. – no doubt she moved away for college for this exact reason. He didn't even know what college she was at. He couldn't call her. He couldn't tell her how sorry he was. He couldn't tell her she had been right.

He fell asleep, and dreamed about her instead.

* * * * * *

"Thanks, ChiChi," said Bulma. "See you on the weekend." Bulma hung up the phone and put a tick next to Goten's name. He had been her only uncertainty, but know she had heard from everyone. 

Uub had rung the previous day saying that he should be able to make it, even if it was just for a little while. Bulma assumed that "a little while" meant until Pan showed up. Still, she was glad that he was going to make an effort. That meant that everyone she had invited was going to come.

Bulma yawned, and turned the light off. She wandered upstairs to her bedroom, and climbed into bed with her husband. _This party should be great_.

* * * * * * 

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a little short. . I promise the next one will be longer!

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	3. Part 3

Hold Me Now 

****

Three 

__

Hold me now, in your loving arms, 

_Warm my heart, my cold and tired heart,_

_Stay with me,_

_Let loving start, let loving start_

Terminal 46 at Satan City Airport was reserved entirely for Capsule Corps. The private jets of all of the executives boarded and set down here, as did all of the official jets carrying the normal employees of the world's biggest company. One of these planes had just landed. A leggy blue-haired female walked off the plane, catching the attention of many young men both on the plane, and in the waiting area of the terminal. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, with a matching three-quarter sleeve jacket. Dark glasses covered her ocean-blue eyes.

"Ms. Briefs!" called a young male attendant. "Do you require any assistance with your baggage?"

"Yes, I do," Bra answered.

The attendant nodded and grabbed a trolley. The two of them walked to the baggage collection area. The young attendant piled Bra's 15 suitcases onto the trolley.

"The taxi bays?"

Bra shook her head. "No, I've got a lift arranged. Someone is picking me up from the front of the airport."

Bra started walking in that direction, with the attendant following, his pace much slower now that he had to drag all of Bra's luggage. Out the front of the airport, Bra spotted a familiar blue convertible, with an even more familiar male figure leaning against it. As she got closer, he noticed her, and dropped the cigarette from his mouth, extinguishing it with his foot. He smiled a million-dollar grin.

"Onii-chan!" Bra greeted, throwing her arms around Trunks' waist. "Long time no see."

"No kidding," replied Trunks. He reached up and touched her hair. It was cut short around her shoulders. "What happened here?"

"I got sick of it being so long."

"Looks good, but okaasan is gonna pitch a fit."

"She can deal. I'm 20 years old – I think that's old enough to change my hairstyle."

"A-hem," the attendant cleared his throat, momentarily forgotten. He had already packed Bra's luggage into the back of the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Bra. "Thanks very much." She took out her wallet and handed him a wad of bills. "Is that enough? Sorry, I'm kinda new to this whole tipping business."

The attendant's eyes widened as he stared at the cash in his hand. "T-that's fine Ms. Briefs. Enjoy your d-day."

Bra climbed into the passenger's side of the car. She adjusted the rear-view mirror so that she could apply some lipstick.

"Hey!" Trunks complained, moving the mirror back. "I _do_ need to use that."

"Sorry," Bra sighed. Trunks started the car, and sped off. "So, okaasan's party sounds like it's gonna be fun."

"For sure!" Trunks called, over the rush of the wind. "You nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, you know Goten's gonna be there?"

"And that means what to me?" Bra snapped.

Trunks kept his eyes on the road, and one hand on the wheel. He raised the other in his own defence. "No need to get cranky. I was just curious. I'm nervous. Marron's coming too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Bra replied. "Yes, I am. Every time I think about it, my stomach ties up in knots."

Trunks reached across, and squeezed one of Bra's hands. "It's gonna be just fine, Bra. We'll help each other out, okay?"

Bra smiled a little. "Okay."

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Okaasan! We are leaving _now!" Goten shouted from the front door. He couldn't believe his mother was taking so long to get ready. She was as bad as a teenage girl._

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." ChiChi emerged from her room, and quickly walked to the door. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, okaasan," Goten replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Unnecessarily beautiful. We're only going to Capsule Corp. Anyone would think you were on your way to a date." Goten could have sword his mother blushed as his comment. "Well, now that you're ready, we'd better go; we still have to pick up Yamcha."

"Yes, Yamcha…" ChiChi almost whispered the words.

Goten was getting more confused. He decided to file his mother's strange behaviour under "Don't need to know…don't _want_ to know". He simply started the car and sped off in the direction of Yamcha's apartment.

Yamcha was standing outside the complex waiting for them. ChiChi smiled broadly as they pulled up.

"Hey Yamcha," Goten greeted.

"Goten! Nice to see you," replied Yamcha. "You had me worried – I thought your mother had found another guy."

"Another…" Goten's mind finally worked out the equation. "You…guys are dating?"

"Yes…" ChiChi answered quietly. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Goten.

"Nah, it's okay. I haven't exactly been around much. I'm happy for you, kaasan. I'm glad you've found someone to look after you." He pointed at Yamcha. "And you'd better."

"Yeah, yeah," laughed Yamcha, climbing into the car. "I already got the 'Look after my okaasan, or else' talk from Gohan."

Goten joined in laughing, as he drove towards Capsule Corp.

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Coming, coming, coming!" called Marron, as her doorbell went insane. She had only just finished doing her hair, and had a toothbrush in her mouth.

Fortunately, it was only Pan waiting at the door. She rolled her eyes at her friend. "Geez, aren't you ready yet? I told you I'd be here at 10, and it's 10.15!"

"I know, I know. I slept in this morning," Marron admitted. "I'll be ready in a sec, okay. Just sit down or something."

Pan smirked as Marron ran back in the direction of the bathroom. She made herself at home, plonking down on one of the couches. As she did, she knocked over a photo frame, which was sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up, eyes widening as she saw what it was of.

Six friends posing around a red sporty car. The car was Trunks'. He was sitting behind the wheel with Marron in the passenger seat next to him, his arm draped over her shoulder. Bra was lying on the bonnet of the car, with Goten leaning next to her. Uub and Pan herself were in the backseat, leaning between Marron and Trunks. 

Pan remembered having that photo taken. _That was just before we went to the coast_. She was surprised that Marron still had the picture. She knew that Marron and Trunks were often very uncomfortable around each other.

I suppose that's better that Uub and I. I haven't spoken to him in like a year. With a sigh, Pan placed the photo back on the coffee table, and made a promise to patch up things between herself and Uub. 

"Marron, I am leaving now! So you'd better hurry up, or you're walking to Capsule Corp.!"

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Morning Trunks," Bra greeted, entering the dining room of Capsule Corp, with a plate of muffins in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Is that for me?" Trunks asked, eyeing the food.

Bra sighed. "You can have a couple."

"Aww, thanks sis. Love you!" Trunks kissed his sister's cheek.

"Ewww, Trunks germs!" she cried, giggling. She took a sip of coffee, then picked up the largest muffin – which Trunks had been eyeing off.

Trunks took the _second_ largest muffin, and bit a huge chunk out of it. With his mouth full, he motioned at her outfit. "Is that what you're wearing today?"

Bra looked at herself. She was wearing a short denim skirt and red halt-neck top. "Yeah…so?"

"Just wondering who you were trying to impress."

"You, oniichan." Bra rolled her eyes. "You know I always dress like this."

"Point taken."

"Are you gonna get ready soon? People are arriving at 11, you know."

"Yeah, just let me finish breakfast!"

*   *   *   *   *   *

Pan and Marron were the first to arrive. Trunks was still in his room getting ready, but Bra heard her mother babbling to her two friends.

"Hey there!" she called.

"Bra!" they cried out together. The three girls hugged.

"Oh, wow, I love what you've done with your hair!" said Marron.

"Okaasan doesn't, do you?" Bra stuck her tongue out at her mother, and Bulma mock-scowled.

"So what's college like, Bra-chan?" Pan asked, eagerly.

"Now you've done it. Be prepared for a very long story, girls," laughed Bulma, walking out of the room.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Goten, ChiChi and Yamcha pulled up several minutes later. Yamcha pointed out Krillin and Juuhachigou's car, as well as Pan's. Next to the two cars was a motorcycle; the rider just climbing off.

"Uub!" Goten called, pulling up beside the bike. "Niiice bike. How'd you afford that?"

Uub laughed. "Hi, Goten, nice to see you too. Though you may find this strange, _I_ have a job."

"Sweet." Goten stepped out of the car. Yamcha was helping ChiChi out, so Goten was free to talk to his friend. "So, how have you been?

"Not too bad. I didn't know you were back."

"Only got back a few days ago. I…uh…got sick of music."

"So your band bailed out on you?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Goten admitted. "Hey, are you and Pan still together?"

A shadow passed over Uub's face. "No…we're not."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude. Didn't mean to upset you."

"It's cool, Goten." Uub smiled. "I'm pretty much okay now, but I did go through a bit of a bad stage. I'll tell you about it later – we really should go inside."

"Sure thing."

Uub and Goten followed ChiChi and Yamcha to the front door. Bulma greeted them, and let them in. The minute he was inside, Goten froze. He heard a voice. One that he was certainly not expecting to hear.

"And you would not believe how pathetic the guys there are! All they ever want to do is get drunk and laid!" Bra laughed, with Marron and Pan joining in.

From the corner of his eye, Goten noticed that Uub had gone pale. Obviously, _he_ had not expected Pan to be there…at least, not yet.

To add to the terrible discomfort that was about to start, Trunks emerged from his room, and noticed the two men.

"Uub! Goten! How ya doin'?"

The conversation between the three girls instantly stopped. Sensing the mood, Bulma suggested to ChiChi and Yamcha that they join Vegeta, Krillin and Juuhachigou outside. The remaining six just stared at each other; Trunks halfway down the stairs, the girls still sitting on the couches, and Uub and Goten just inside.

Trunks was the first to move. He took a seat on another couch, trying desperately not to make eye contact with Marron. "Pan, M-Marron…I didn't realise you two had arrived!"

"They got here while you were taking forever to get ready," Bra replied.

"Oh…okay…um…Goten, Uub. Why don't you sit down?

Goten and Uub wandered over, and sat with Trunks, so that Goten was opposite Pan, Trunks was opposite Bra and Uub was opposite Marron.

There was another moment of unbearable silence. This time Marron broke it, but regretted it afterwards. "How's your band doing Goten?"

Bra stood up and fled from the room.

"Bra, come back!" Trunks called out, knowing it was useless. The doorbell rang, so he excused himself to answer it.

Uub was trying not to break down. To be able to see Pan, but not hold her in his arms was almost painful. Marron was looking at her feet, feeling stupid for asking the question that had upset Bra. 

"Gohan, Videl…come on in!" Trunks' voice came from the front door.

Pan looked up with an extremely venomous look on her face. It became worse when her parents walked into the room.

"Pan?" Videl asked, quietly.

"Fuck you," Pan replied, following Bra's lead and storming out of the room. Videl started to run after her, but Gohan held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, and Videl gave in. Trunks told them that Bulma, and the rest were outside, if they wanted to see them. Videl and Gohan walked outside.

"What happened there?" Goten asked.

"Pan had a fight with her parents. They thought she was a lesbian," Marron answered quietly.

"What made them think that?" Uub asked, momentarily stirring from his depressed state.

"She hasn't had a boyfriend since you two broke up, and all of her friends – aside from Bra and I – are guys."

"That doesn't make her a lesbian – just a tomboy," said Goten.

"Well, your brother didn't think of that."

"They didn't think that maybe…she was…still…in love with me…?" Uub stammered, almost in a whisper. 

Marron shook her head. "Nope, but if you ask me, I think that might be the real reason. Pan and I have always been close, more so now since Bra moved away. If she was gay, I'd know."

Marron neglected to mention that she was almost positive that Pan still had deep feelings for Uub. She would blush every time they spoke about him, or would start listening more if his name was mentioned. Marron smiled at Uub. "Why don't you go find her? See if she's okay."

Uub paled, which seemed strange on his dark skin. "Uh…okay then…"

He wandered off in the direction that Pan had taken. That left the three eldest of the group. They had basically known each other since birth, but since Marron and Trunks had hooked up, and broken up, meetings between the three of them had become uncomfortable. Trunks looked at Marron, and felt the same yearning Uub had felt when he looked at Pan, and Goten had felt when he had seen the photo of Bra.

"Um…Goten," Trunks stammered. "Bra seemed pretty upset. Do you think there might be a couple of things you guys need to work out?"

"Well…I guess…" Goten had been caught off-guard by the question. "Maybe I should go talk to her, huh?"

Trunks nodded. "I think that'd be a good idea. Be careful, buddy."

Goten smiled a little, then went in search of Bra.

"That was good of you," Marron stated. "I don't think he would have had the courage to do that by himself."

Trunks shrugged. "That's what friends are for, right? Besides, you did basically the same thing for Uub. And he's ten times worse than Goten. I mean, he's extremely shy as well."

"Yes…" Marron looked at her feet. The uncomfortable silence that seemed to be taking the place of sound returned.

"So…."

"Yeah…"

*   *   *   *   *   *

Leaving it there for now evil grin. Next chapter will show the meetings between the couples. Resolutions? You'll just have to wait and find out.

[ßBack][1]   Nextà

[Bra/Goten][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/hmn2.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/bragoten.html



	4. Part 4

Hold Me Now Four 

_You ask if I love you, well what can I say?_

_You know that I do, and that this is just one_

_Of those games that we play_

_So I'll sing you a new song – please don't cry anymore_

_And even ask for forgiveness, though I don't know just _

_What I'm asking it for_

"Bra?"

Goten had found Bra in her room. She didn't seem to be doing anything in particular – just hurling screwed up sheets of paper at her waste paper basket. Only three or four had actually made it in.

"Whatcha doin'?" Goten timidly asked, trying to make conversation. 

"Nothing much," she bluntly replied.

"I just thought, that since you left so quickly, you might have had something important…"

He stopped short when he noticed the sour look on her face.

"You know perfectly well why I left the room Goten," Bra curtly stated. "I didn't particularly feel like listening to you tell us all how wonderful being a musician is. You know, how much you _love_ being on tour. How you're _so_ glad that you left…"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not glad that I left." Goten dared to move closer to her, and when she didn't protest, he sat next to her on her huge bed. He almost smiled as he remembered some of the fun moments they had shared on that bed. "My band could never be my friends or family. Life on the road could never be like home. Something was always going to call me back. Well…that and my band ditched me." Goten blushed and looked at his feet as he made the confession.

"Why?" Bra asked. For the first time since they had started talking, she did not use a snappy or bitchy tone. She seemed genuinely interested.

"We weren't making any money. See, we'd book a joint, and say that they could take the hire fee out of the ticket sales. But a lot of times, the ticket sales weren't enough, and we got replaced by someone else. Someone who'd pay up front. I guess I can't blame the guys for leaving. In the same position, I probably would have quit too."

"And miss the chance of playing with the great Son G?" Bra allowed herself a little smile.

Goten returned it. "Now come on, you know I'm not _that_ great." He cleared his throat. "Bra – I owe you an apology. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving you like that…"

"I…uh…owe you an apology, too," Bra admitted, looking at her feet. "I should have been more understanding. I was a real bitch."

"Yeah, you were," Goten sighed. Goten grinned broadly, stopping Bra's forming snarl mid-way. "I'm only joking."

She threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Bra replied, with arms folded and a patented Vegeta-smirk on her lips. "But you also deserve this." She slowly moved closer to him, and placed her lips against his.

After a moment of shock, Goten broke away. Though he had longed for this with all his heart, he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Was Bra just caught up in the moment? Or did she still hold deep feelings inside?

Bra misunderstood his reasons for pulling away. She looked away, ashamed and heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"There's no need to be sorry, B-chan."

Bra looked up. He hadn't called her B-chan since they had broken up. It had always been his pet name for her. She blinked several times, and the tears that had been rimming her eyes spilled onto her cheeks.

Goten brushed them away with his finger, savouring the feel of her pale soft skin.

"What's happening, Goten?" she asked. "Why did you pull away?"

"I was worried that you were just caught in a moment," he admitted. "I thought that you kissed me to fulfil a lingering lust that you had, or something like that."

Bra shook her head, violently. "No! Never!"

"Then…you do still love me…?"

Bra was silent for a moment, before she answered in a whisper. "Yes, I do. Even though you hurt me more than anyone, and everyone else put together, I still cannot budge you from my heart. I love you, Goten…I think I always will."

Goten was not too proud to cry in front of Bra, and soon tears spilled from his eyes also. When he finally found his voice, he said, "The kais must love me too, because I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anyone after the pain I put you through. But, if you're willing to give me a second chance, maybe I can prove myself to you…"

Bra threw herself into Goten's awaiting arms. "Goten, of course you can have a second chance."

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Fuck them, fuck them, fuck them!" Pan screamed. She delivered countless blows to a punching bag in Vegeta's Gravity training Room. She had not altered the gravity level, so the punching bag she had chosen was not looking particularly healthy. Tears of anger stained her face. She roared and prepared to punch the bag once more, but a hand stopped hers before it reached the unfortunate bag.

"Still haven't learnt to control your temper, I see," Uub quietly commented.

Pan pulled her hand out of Uub's, and stared at him, panting. "I picked it up from Bra, who inherited it from both her parents. And my own mother can be a fucking bitch when she wants."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to offend you, Pan."

"Well, they did! Whether they meant to or not doesn't matter."

"Yes, I does," Uub tried to reason. "If someone meaningly hurts you, they don't deserve forgiveness, but if it was unintended…a simple mistake…"

"Their 'simple mistake' proved that they don't even know their own daughter!" Pan snarled. "It proved that all I ever was to them was a disappointment. I was never as sexy and beautiful as Bra, or as cute and sweet as Marron. That's what they wanted in a daughter, and all they got was me!"

"Pan, you know that's not true."

"It is! They used to say it…when I came home dirty, or when I got into fights at school. 'Why can't you be more like Bra?' 'Marron never got into fights at school.'" The truth of Pan's hatred for her parents poured out of her. She had kept it deep inside for so long, not revealing to anyone why she had been so deeply angered by their accusation. The tears of anger were replaced by tears of sorrow. "I guess that they thought, if I was a lesbian, it would be easier for them to disown me…"

"Gohan and Videl aren't like that, Pan. And if you think they are, I guess that makes you no better than them."

Uub's words, and the truth within them, hit Pan like a tonne of weights. She _didn't_ know the deepest reasons for their suspicion. How could she condemn her parents when she herself had acted just as rashly as they had?

"Did you even see their faces when they saw you here?" Uub continued. "They were heartbroken. You're their only child, and whoever and whatever you are, they will love you."

"You're right, Uub. I did act a little hastily. I always have. Maybe I should talk to them…"

"Yes, you should. But, before you go…" Uub took a deep breath. There was a question which had darkened his heart for more than a year; had forced him into a pit of depression. "Why did you stop loving me?"

The question caught Pan off-guard, but she couldn't deny that she had expected to hear it at some stage. "I-I didn't."

"Then, why did you call off our relationship?" He didn't even try to hide the pain in his voice.

Pan was forced to answer his question – which she in fact had asked herself in recent days. "I was scared. I was so young, and you were the first man that I had truly loved…and had loved me. It was so overwhelming – I didn't know what to do."

"So, you dumped me?" Uub scoffed.

"I'm sorry! It was all I could think of to make the fear go away."

"I would have done anything for you, Pan-chan! Why didn't you come to me first? Why didn't you tell me you felt that way? We could have worked something out together!"

"Alright! I admit: I made a mistake!" Pan cried. Uub's earlier words echoed in her ears. "But that was all it was – a simple mistake. I didn't _mean_ to hurt you. Are you going to practice what you preach?"

Uub smiled slightly. "I forgave you a long time ago, Pan. I just wanted to know why. I needed that closure."

"Closure? That's all you wanted?" Their conversation had stirred long sleeping feelings within Pan. She wanted him back. She wanted him to still love her like she still loved him. "I still love you, Uub. I really do. That's why I haven't been with anyone else. That's why my parents thought I was a lesbian. Because I couldn't forget about you."

"I hoped that you would say that."

Pan felt her heart began to crumble as she prepared for Uub to take revenge against her. She knew that she had hurt him deeply. She had heard that he had needed to seek professional help after their break-up. And now she believed that he was going to hurt her back. To laugh in her face at her admittance of love.

"I always loved you, Pan. You hurt me – and I still loved you. And now you ask for me to take you back…and I still love you. Despite the pain you have caused me, I will always love you."

"Oh, Uub!"

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Uh…I hear you've become quite the little flirt," Trunks stammered, trying to make conversation with Marron.

Her eyes narrowed, making her look disturbingly like her mother. "I've heard much the same about you. Capsule Corp.'s model collection seems to be growing bigger all the time."

"Well, you know…everyone seems to want a piece of Trunks Briefs Vegeta."

"Why don't you share out some of your ego? I'm sure it's big enough."

The conversation wasn't going as well as Trunks had hoped. He had thought that maybe if he and Marron had been able to start a normal conversation, the flame that had been between them might have sparked again. Instead, she seemed to be baiting him; urging him into an argument. But he wasn't about to give in to that.

"Yeah, maybe I could," Trunks mumbled a barely audible response to her comment. The ever-arising moment of uncomfortable silence followed.

"I wonder how the others are going," Marron thought out-loud.

"Probably better than we are," Trunks grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I was just thinking how much like you mother you've started to become. Do you have a heart of steel too?"

"How dare you! My mother may have once been cruel, but she's changed…"

"Yes, I know. But you seem to be going to opposite way. You used to be so sweet and caring. What happened?"

Marron stopped the array of insults that she had been about to throw at Trunks. Instead, she truthfully answered his question. "I fell in love with you. I fell in love with my best friend. Do you know what that does to a person?"

"Yes, I do. You were my best friend Marron – and I fell in love with you. But look at us now! All we do is pick fights, and sleep with as many anonymous people that we can to make each other jealous!"

"Can you think of something better we can do?"

"Yes – we can give it another shot.  We have nothing to lose – if we keep like this our friendship will be lost before too long. And we have everything to gain."

"Trunks…"

"I still think about you Marron, and everything we have. None of those models could compare with you." Trunks took one of Marron's hands in his.

"I must admit, I haven't found anyone quite like you." Marron looked up at Trunks, with desperate hope in her eyes. "Oh, Trunks, do you really think it could work again?"

"It can and it will. True love always survives and lives on."

*   *   *   *   *   *

Eventually, the reborn couples found their way back to a group, and shared stories. And they also ventured outside to where their friends and family were chatting, unaware of what had just happened. 

Pan, with help from Uub to overcome her shame, apologised to her parents. Videl wept, and held her daughter close.

Gohan wrapped his arms around them both. "There's no need to apologise Pan. We made the mistake, not you." He looked at Uub, and knew that he had something to do with Pan's repentance. He mouthed "Thankyou" to the younger man.

Vegeta looked at his own daughter and her chosen mate. "I see you've gotten back together with Kakarrot's brat."

The other parents had not even noticed the other two couples, so caught up in the reunion of Pan, Gohan and Videl. 

"And, Marron, back with Vegeta's spawn," Juuhachigou said, mocking Vegeta's tone.

Vegeta stared her, and smirked. "Point taken, _jinzouningen_."

"I think we have okaasan to thank here," said Trunks, beaming at his mother. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Trunks," Bulma sighed, feigning innocence. But the slight smile that tugged at the edge of her mouth and twinkle in her eyes told her children – at least – that one of her great plans had worked out exactly how she had hoped. It seemed that she had been right, and Trunks had been wrong: Things _could_ go back to the way they once were.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Finished! Finally! What can I say – I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hope y'all liked the story…and if you can find it, listen to the title song. It's really good…but then, that's just my opinion! 

ßBack   Bra/Goten


End file.
